I Dreamed That I Could Fly
by firefox369
Summary: Haunted by dreams of the death of an ethereal being, Kagome does whatever she can to prevent it. However, there are a few unexpected repercussions... KagxYue CCSIY


Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, or Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP. I do, however, own a copy of one of the graphic novels somewhere within my home...

**I Dreamed That I Could Fly**

One-shot

KagomexYue (Card Captor Sakura x Inuyasha)

firefox369

"Just give it up already, pathetic human!" a creature snarled and blue eyes widened in horror as one of the guardians moved to protect the young girl. A beam of light shot towards the girl and the blue-eyed being moved, but she was too late. The guardian fell to the ground, body limp and light clothing releasing a small amount of smoke as the white was slowly dyed a blood red.

"No!" the blue-eyed figure screamed in unison with the child as the body hit the cold earth. "YUE!"

Kagome shot up from her dream, panting. The dream had been haunting her for days now, and she couldn't seem to forget it. A quick glance at her clock informed her that she had one again, woken up an hour before she had to.

"...Yue..." she whispered, repeating the name she had screamed in her dream.

--

Lavender eyes stared into hazel as the white-winged guardian continued his 'staring contest' with the boy called Lee. Needless to say, he wasn't particularly fond of the boy that his ward had grown to admire, and sometimes mused about what consequences would happen if he killed the annoying twit. Not like he would. No. Clow Reed would be so undoubtedly sore if he found out that his dear, dear, descendent fell to the hands of the guardian he had created.

But still.

The child was annoying him.

"Move" he commanded and Lee simply continued to stare at him, a frustrated look in his eyes as well.

"You can't follow Sakura and Touya to school in that form!" he hissed and the guardian raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Watch me" he stated, gently moving the brown-haired boy out of the way and walking out of the door, suppressing the smug look that threatened to overcome his aloof expression.

"He does have a point" a voice mused and the guardian slowly turned to face the interrupter of his winning argument against the brat. His pupils turned into tiny slits at the feeling he received from the girl in front of him. She felt off. Blue eyes stared calmly into his own and he simply looked away, continuing on his way. "Normal people will freak if they see you like this, Yue" she informed and the white-haired being fought back the rising feeling to kill the girl on the spot.

"Who are you, woman?" he asked and the girl huffed as if she were offended. Her eyes narrowed in warning.

"My name is Kagome and I suggest you use it, guardian."

"And I suggest you use mine, _Kagome_, seeing as you already know it." Yes, there was definitely something off about her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a guardian, I guess you could say."

"Another guardian for Sakura? She doesn't need anymore."

"Iie."

"Then what are you a guardian for?" Lee questioned and the girl, Kagome, looked at Yue, meeting his eyes with her own.

"Him" she replied nonchalantly, "I'm here to protect Yue."

"I need no protector" he stated and the girl smirked.

"I beg to differ. You'll see soon enough. You need me to survive, angel."

Yue's eyes narrowed in annoyance. If the girl thought that she could just prance into his life as if the path to his brain were any other road, she was in for a surprise. No one could get through his barriers that easily.

If only he could have taken that thought back.

A few hours later found him making light conversation with the girl, and although he hated to admit it, he found her interesting, a puzzle he wanted to solve. She had spilled her guts to him, claiming that keeping secrets was not the best way to start a friendship. The thought made him scoff before, but now that her story had ended, he began to wonder whether it really was a bad idea or not. He found himself sympathizing with her (albeit somewhat reluctantly) and gradually let her squirm into his mind.

A few days later found him letting her enter his heart.

A month and she was in his arms.

He simply could not resist her.

--

"Die!" someone snarled and Yue moved to guard Sakura from the attack. He had successfully reached his spot in front of her and held his arms over his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to make a barrier in time, and that even if he did he would be too weak to block the entire attack.

"Yue!" Kagome cried, racing towards him. "Yue!!"

The blast of light reached the angel and he grunted before dropping to his knees, eyes blank. Blood dripped out of his mouth as he fell forward, his dead body being caught by the young woman he loved as she slid beside him.

"No..." she whimpered holding him close. "NO!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she let the tears fall freely from her face. The dream was becoming clearer every day, and she new that the time of the battle would be soon. She wouldn't be able to afford to leave his side for even a moment any more.

One thing made her feel better, though.

She was getting closer to saving him every night.

--

Kagome sat on the bench, staring up at the stars and moon with a content expression on her face. Her lips curved up a minute amount when she felt the presence of Yue enter the area. He came closer and sat beside her, his white wing brushing against her shoulder. Kagome shut her eyes and smiled, flopping against him with a great sigh of happiness.

"The moon is full tonight" Yue stated and Kagome opened her eyes again, raising her head to look up at the huge, spherical object in the sky that the other stars paled in comparison to.

"Hai" she whispered and she hesitated before taking his hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Daijobu?" he questioned softly and her smiled widened.

"Daijobu" she replied, happy that she could just sit there and talk while they stargazed. "You know, when I was little, I always dreamed that I could fly. Not so that I could be with swallows in the sun, but so I could be with owls at night."

"With the moon" he finished and Kagome nodded.

"If you were a card, Yue, any Clow card you could choose - it doesn't matter if it exists or not - what would you be?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"The Time" he answered after a few moments of thought and Kagome laughed.

"Figures" she mused, "I would be the moon." Yue gave her a questioning look and she shifted her gaze from the big dipper to the moon. "So your power would never wane, and you would be forever strong."

Yue allowed a faint smile to grace his features, the color of his eyes softening.

"So I could protect you" he whispered and Kagome laughed again, nodding happily.

"So you could protect me…"

--

Kagome stared blankly at the scene unfolding before her. The creature's positions, the tree Sakura stood behind, the distance between Sakura's many guardians and Sakura herself... Kagome looked at the sky and her heart shattered.

There was no moon.

Yue wouldn't be able to save himself if he took the blow.

"Run, Sakura!" Kagome cried, racing towards the middle-schooler, "Run towards me!"

Sakura obeyed, her green eyes wide with horror when a bright flash of light began tearing towards her. Yue dove down from the sky, landing in front of her and taking Sakura in his embrace in a desperate attempt to protect her. A feeble barrier flashed but quickly fell, Yue dropping to a knee. He didn't have energy to fight anymore.

"Yue!" Kagome screamed and his eyes widened in shock.

"Stay back!" he commanded but she kept getting closer and closer. "Yameru, Kagome!"

The light hit and he blocked some of the light with his wings. He saw Kagome race in front of them and place her arms up to take the damage for them, her hair flailing wildly around her, clothing billowing in the wind. She glanced back at him and smiled weakly before dropping her arms to her sides and letting her body go limp.

"No!"

_"I beg to differ. You'll see soon enough. You need me to survive, angel." _

The light faded and a long, rectangular object floated to the ground. Yue's pupils turned into tiny slits as he slowly stood up and walked over to it, the threat of being attacked not bothering him anymore. He stood above the object and looked down at it, an unfamiliar hurt entering his heart.

"Kagome..." he whispered, picking up the hard paper. She was looking above her with her hands raised above her head, arms slightly spread with a crescent moon hovering in between her hands. Her miko garb flowed around her, but the vibrant red was a dull cream. The entire picture was the dull, lifeless cream except for the black, starry background. Below the picture were the words 'The Moon'.

He picked up the card and shut his eyes, keeping them shut until a small hand touched his shoulder. He looked at Sakura, who was watching the man before them. Yue looked at the card once more before placing the card in her hand, letting her experiment with it.

"Release!" she shouted, tapping the card with her wand. A substance swirled out of the card and The Moon appeared out of it. Upon seeing the enemy, she summoned a bow and drew it, the tip of the arrow glowing a brilliant pink. She looked at Yue and he summoned his own bow an arrow. They fired and the energies intertwined in a braid-like design, flying towards the enemy and hitting him. Not even a yelp of surprise escaped his lips before he disintegrated into ash.

Yue looked at Kagome's form, hesitating before walking over to her. She looked at him, confused, before a smiled curved her lips upward.

"Why?" he asked but he didn't get a response. He went to grab her hand but he went straight through her. Confused, he tried it again only to have the same results. Kagome watched his attempts before placing her own hand on his cheek. A tickling sensation spread throughout that entire area and he saw her gently shake her head before her form turned into a gust of wind, returning to her cage known as the card. He stood there, unmoving, not fully comprehending what had happened.

"Yue..." Sakura murmured after a few moments and he looked at her. She held up The Moon and gently shoved it towards him. "Go on, take it."

He hesitated before slowly accepting the card from her, staring straight into her eyes the entire time.

"Keep it, she turned into it to protect you, and she keeps protecting you by being the moon. She gives you strength, even in 'death'."

Yue lowered his eyes to look at the card.

"That's just how much she loves you. I can't keep her from you, I'd feel too guilty."

He shut his eyes. "Arigatou..." he whispered and Sakura smiled soothingly, sighing as he spread his wings and flew away to mourn on his own, without the inquiring eyes of his companions.

"Isn't it dangerous for him to go out alone right now?" Cerberus asked and Sakura glanced back at him before twirling around and giggling.

"Nope! He's got his own moon to give him strength. He doesn't need the real one anymore."

--

Yue stood next to the sea, staring at the blood red sun as it rose above the horizon. He squinted as he watched; sitting down on the beach and fingering the card he had been given.

"It's beautiful, ne?" he said to no one in particular, not surprised when he once again received no response. Sighing, he placed the card in his robe next to his heart as he got to his feet and spread his wings.

He felt the most comfortable with the card there.

Owari

AN: Anyway, so that's the Yue/Kag one-shot I've had written for about five or six months. Never really brought myself to post it, so I apologize for the long delay for whoever was waiting for it. I'm still taking requests for what the next one-shot I write should be, though. Anywayses R&R!


End file.
